


Soft Fabrics

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: One of the two fics I wrote for Ducktales, introducing the absolute baby that is evelyn starling, the main thing i miss about being able to be into ducktales & darkwing, will not be anymore anytime soon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fethry makes a friend in the crafts store.(This was a Secret Santa gift to someone.)
Relationships: Fethry Duck & Evelyn, Fethry Duck & Nega-Gosalyn
Kudos: 12





	Soft Fabrics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I bet you're wondering, "Archer, what is this? A Ducktales fic?? But I thought you can't watch Ducktales anymore - " You are correct, but I wrote this for someone and I still like it from what I remember (can't really re-read it nowadays.) So I thought, "Hey, if I'm uploading a lot of my old writing, might as well add my 2 Ducktales pieces!" 
> 
> Evelyn is my version of Nega-Gosalyn for Ducktales 2017. She's absolute baby. This was written with the canon we had made in the RP group I was in - which is now obsolete, but hey. Still baby.

It'd only been a couple months since Fethry Duck moved into Duckburg, and they still had so many things that they hadn't seen! Even little things like farmers' markets and common grocery stores had such a thrill of excitement to them! They realized that in order to Officially™️ celebrate their move to Duckburg, they should try to visit every store & entertainment space they could. It felt like a little adventure - plus, it gave them an excuse to visit places they normally wouldn't even think about going to! For example, there was that craft store called "Embroider Foyer" that always seemed far too massive to be a craft store. Plus, they were apparently having a sale on PUFFY STICKERS. How were they supposed to deny an offer like that?! So one Saturday afternoon, they took a bus (Mitzi can't travel on land :( ) to the fabled craft store to witness it for themselves. 

Only one step in and Fethry was greeted with the strong scents of cinnamon and pine. They looked around frantically to find the trees causing this aroma before their eyes landed on a fake fiber-optic Christmas tree. 

"Wow, it must have taken them a SUPER long time to grow a tree made outta plastic that glows AND smells like the real thing," Fethry mused in awe, "Science truly is amazing!" They then made their way into the store, completely missing the scented pinecones to the right of the automatic doors.

Fethry wandered aimlessly through the store, occasionally stopping to touch and stare at some item (usually covered in glitter). They had just about made their way around the entire crafts store when they spotted it. 

The Fabric Section.

It HAD to be considered as some form of heaven. It was so colorful and nice to look at! The rest of the store was wonderful too, but this? Truly, the je ne sais quoi... Fethry didn't actually know what that meant, but it must be a perfect description!

Fethry slowly spun as they admired all the racks of fabric. "There's so many kinds! I've never even seen most of these!" They exclaimed to themselves, completely unaware of the small child looking at the fleece at the other end of the aisle. "Look at this one! It's probably called something fancy like... serrarío or something!" They passed the lightweight fabric through their fingers as they heard a small giggle.

"Excuse me," A small voice spoke, tapping Fethry's hand very gently, "I hope I'm not bothering you or anything like that, but that material is called tulle...!" The young duckling smiled softly, swaying a bit.

"Oh! It's not a problen at all! Tulle, huh? Tulle... tuuuulle. Tulelelelele!" The older duck then verbal stimmed a bit. Once he finally stopped, they got down to the little girl's level and his hand up for a high five. "Sorry about that, it's a fun word to say! I'm Fethry. Fethry Duck!"

The little girl giggled and curtsied. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Duck! I'm Evelyn," she replied before gently returning the high five.

"Oh please, call me Fethry!" They grinned, "That's a very pretty dress, Evelyn! I wish I could look and feel as good in a dress as you do!" Evelyn smiled, "Thank you, I made it myself! If you want, I could make you one!"

"Oh no, I couldn't have you do that. You're a very talented sewlady, though!" Fethry beamed. Evelyn giggled, "You mean seamstress. Do you sew too?" 

"Goodness, no! I'm training to be a marine biologist. I just like the cool textures. Like this one! For example," They exclaimed before promptly shoving their head into a rack of silk. This sent Evelyn into a bit of a giggle frenzy. "You're very silly, Mr. Fethry." she laughed.

"I get that a lot! Wait..." they paused, pulling their head out of the silk with a slight frown, "Where are your parents, Eve?"

Evelyn froze. "Oh... papa's off somewhere else in the shopping center. He let me stay here...!" She gave as honest a grin as she could give. She didn't lie about anything, but if they pressed then she'd have to...

However, Fethry didn't press. They just gave a small nod. "Adult stuff is super boring, you're absolutely better off enjoying all the cool stuff they have here!"

Evelyn smiled the sweetest smile to Ever Exist. "Thank you." 

Fethry gave a huge smile back, "No problem, Eve! I do wanna see the rest of the store though, so I think I'm gonna head off." 

"Thank you for talking with me, Mr. Fethry! Maybe we'll see eachother here again sometime."

"Maybe we will! And please, just call me Fethry!" They smiled as they pushed themselves back up to standing. "Have fun looking at the fabrics!" Evelyn gave a small nod and wave as Fethry began leaving the aisle. This store was awesome. Not only did they sell awesome things, they had awesome people shopping there too! As Fethry began to exit the doors, they noticed a glass bowl with pinecones in it. 

How thoughtful, they even had free snacks! Fethry grabbed one and proceeded to take a big bite of it as they left the store.


End file.
